1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to road safety devices and, more specifically, to a bifurcated, double-halo, rubber housing that is secured around the circumference of a utility pole at a height sufficient to receive the impact of an average size motor vehicle, thereby reducing the stress delivered to the utility pole in the event a collision. Highly reflective panels extend peripherally within the housing to increase the pole""s visibility during hazardous conditions such as rain, snowstorms and heavy fog, thereby reducing the possibility of a collision. This is particularly true when the present invention is used on a series of poles in a poorly lit area thereby effectively illuminating the curvature of a road. Road warning messages are printed on the reflective panels as are public service messages, holiday greetings, aesthetic designs, logos, etc.
The reflective panels are removable and can be accessed even when the present invention is installed, thereby enabling a user to change messages or designs as desired.
The present invention will provide a low-cost aesthetic means for reflectively increasing the visibility of utility poles while simultaneously providing messages to increase awareness of upcoming hazardous road conditions thereby reducing the possibility of a vehicle colliding with the pole. Furthermore, in the event that such a collision occurs, shock dispersion is provided to reduce damage to both the utility pole and to the vehicle, being particularly effective during low-impact conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous road safety devices. While these road safety devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide a bifurcated, double-halo, rubber housing that is secured around the circumference of a utility pole, that is installed at an appropriate height to accept and disperse impact from a motor vehicle, and that has highly-reflective panels extending peripherally nearly 360 degrees within the housing assembly, thereby increasing the visibility of the pole and reducing the risk of such a collision.
The present invention will decrease the amount of vehicular accidents with utility poles and the severity of the accidents that do occur, thereby saving lives, reducing accident related injuries and the cost of property damage to both the vehicle and particularly to the utility pole wherein a collision could necessitate the costly replacement of a damaged pole, or result in a power outage to a community due to downed power lines.
The present invention relates generally to road safety devices and, more specifically, to a bifurcated, double-halo, rubber housing that is secured around the circumference of a utility pole by means of two X-braces fastened to opposing sides of said utility pole. The bifurcated double-halo housing assembly is manufactured of a resilient material and comprises two semi-circumferential housing sections with each said section having a semi-circular upper housing member and a symmetrical lower housing member. The members are of a substantial thickness with the ends of each said upper housing member connected to it""s corresponding lower housing member by means of an integral vertical member extending peripherally from each end.
The two semi-circumferential housing sections are pivotably connected at the vertical members on one end and have matching recesses to accept a locking mechanism on the vertical members of the other end, so that when swung together into the closed position they create the double halo effect of two circular, substantially horizontal, parallel members with each member having a central recess being of sufficient size to encompass a utility pole.
Each housing section includes a removable, highly reflective, resilient fiberglass panel which can also contain road warning signs, indicia, logos, public service messages, etc. and is to be inserted into and maintained by retaining recesses integrated within the lower region of the upper housing members and the corresponding upper region of the lower housing members.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a resilient, impact-absorbing bumper that encompasses a utility pole at a height sufficient to receive and absorb the impact of a motor vehicle thereby minimizing damage to the utility pole in the event of a collision.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a resilient impact-resistant bumper for utility poles having a bifurcated housing assembly manufactured of a resilient material, such as rubber, comprising two semi-circular housing sections pivotably connected on one end in a manner allowing the second section to be fastened to the utility pole at a selectable height by means of an X-brace and then the first section can than be swung closed and secured to form a circular housing having a central recess of a diameter greater than that of the utility pole thereby surrounding the circumference of said utility pole to afford 360 degree protection.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bifurcated, impact-resistant bumper for utility poles having a double halo housing assembly wherein each housing section has a resilient upper and lower housing member of a substantial thickness connected to one another by vertical members on their respective ends thus forming two enjoined parallel members that are spaced apart.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an impact-resistant bumper for utility poles wherein each section of said housing assembly includes a replaceable, resilient, reflective panel to provide a 360 degree increase in visibility during low light and hazardous weather conditions.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a reflective, impact-resistant bumper for utility poles wherein said reflective panels may contain indicia such as road information, pictures, designs, et cetera.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a reflective, impact-resistant bumper for utility poles wherein said reflective panels can be easily accessed and replaced from within an installed unit by removing the four securing screws maintaining a housing section to it""s respective X-brace on the pole and swinging it open.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reflective, impact-resistant bumper for utility poles having a locking means to prevent unauthorized access to or removal of the present invention.
A device is provided for displaying a light reflective panel about a pole and the like, the panel having a top edge and a bottom edge, comprising: a housing, the housing having a first and second section, each section having a top housing member and a bottom housing member, each housing member having an inner edge, each inner edge being generally semicircular, the housing first and second sections further being pivotably connected and closable to form a generally circular aperture, the top and bottom housing members being sized such that the aperture circumvents the pole, and further, the housing first section and second section each having a downwardly facing and upwardly facing channel, the downwardly facing channels being sized to closely receive the panel top edge, the upwardly facing channels being sized to closely receive the panel bottom edge; and a mounting bracket for attaching the housing to the utility pole.
A device is provided for attachment to poles and the like, comprising: a light reflective, elongated panel, the panel having a top edge and a bottom edge; a housing, the housing having a first and second section, each section having a top housing member and a bottom housing member, each housing member having an inner edge, each inner edge being generally semicircular, the housing first and second sections further being pivotably connected and closable to form a generally circular aperture, the top and bottom housing members being sized such that the aperture circumvents the pole, and further, the housing first section and second section each having a downwardly facing and upwardly facing channel, the downwardly facing channels being sized to closely receive the panel top edge, the upwardly facing channels being sized to closely receive the panel bottom edge; and a mounting bracket for attaching the housing to the utility pole.
In another embodiment of the foregoing device, the housing first section has a first end, the first section first end having a hole, and the housing second section has a first end, the second section first end having a hole, such holes being substantially aligned and adjacent upon closure of the housing first and second sections.
In another embodiment of the foregoing device, the device comprises a lock, the lock being attachable through the housing first section first end hole and the housing second section first end hole.
In another embodiment of the above described device, and upon closure about the pole, the housing first section upwardly facing channel aligns with the housing second section upwardly facing channel, and further the housing first section downwardly facing channel aligns with the housing second section downwardly facing channel, such that the panel is positionable within the housing first and second sections simultaneously.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the first and second housing sections are resilient.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the first and second housing sections are made of at least some resilient materials.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the housing first and second sections each have an outer edge, housing first section outer edge being generally parallel to the housing first section top and bottom member inner edges, the housing second section outer edge being generally parallel to the housing second section top and bottom member inner edges.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the number of panels is two or more.
In another embodiment of the above-described device: the mounting bracket further comprises a pair of braces, each brace having an upper pair of threaded holes and a lower pair of threaded holes, each brace further having a fifth hole, the mounting bracket further comprising an elongated fastener for threading through the pole and through each of the brace fifth holes, for attaching the two braces with the pole between such braces; the housing first section top member has a pair of holes and the housing second section top member has a pair of holes, the housing first and second section top member hole pairs aligning with the upper hole pairs on the two braces; the housing first section bottom member has a pair of holes and the housing second section bottom member has a pair of holes, the housing first and second section bottom members""hole pairs aligning with the upper hole pairs on the two braces; and the device further comprises threaded fasteners for joining the housing first and second sections to the braces, by inserting the fasteners into the aligned hole pairs.
In another embodiment of the foregoing device, the threaded fasteners are screws.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the threaded fasteners are bolts.
In another embodiment of the foregoing device, one of the upper threaded holes and one of the lower threaded holes on each brace are aligned with one of the top member holes and one of the bottom member holes, respectively, in the first section, and one of the upper threaded holes and one of the lower threaded holes on each brace are aligned with one of the top member holes and one of the bottom member holes, respectively, in the second section.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the braces are X-shaped.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the housing first and second sections each have at least one hole, and further the mounting bracket further comprises at least two fasteners and at least one brace, the at least one brace being mounted to the pole, the at least one brace having a total of at least two holes, such at least two holes being alignable with the first and second housing sections""at least one hole, the alignments allowing fastening with the fasteners.
In another embodiment of the foregoing device, at least one brace extends between the housing top and bottom sections.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the number of braces is two.
In another embodiment of the foregoing device, the housing first and second sections each have a plurality of holes and the two braces each have a plurality of holes aligned with such first and second sections""plurality of holes, the alignments allowing fastening using the fasteners.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the housing first and second sections each have a plurality of holes, the first brace has a plurality of holes aligned with at least one of the first section""s holes and at least one of the second sections""holes, and the second brace has a plurality of holes aligned with at least one of the first section""s holes and at least one of the second section""s holes, the alignments allowing fastening using the fasteners.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, each brace has four holes, the housing first section has four holes and the housing second section has four holes, and further two of the first brace holes align with two of the housing first section holes, two of the first brace holes align with two of the housing second section holes, two of the second brace holes align with two of the housing first section holes, and two of the second brace holes align with two of the housing second section holes, the alignments allowing fastening using the fasteners.
A device is provided for attachment to poles and the like, comprising means for positioning a light reflective, elongated panel about the pole.
Another embodiment of the foregoing device, further comprises means for absorbing energy when the apparatus is struck by a moving object.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the device further comprises means for locking the apparatus to the pole.
In another embodiment of the above-described device, the panel is circumferentially positioned about the pole.
A device is provided for attachment to poles and the like, comprising: a light reflective, elongated panel, the panel having a top edge and a bottom edge; a housing, the housing having a first and second section, each section having a top housing member and a bottom housing member, each housing member having an inner edge, each inner edge being generally semicircular, the housing first and second sections further being pivotably connected and closable to form a generally circular aperture, the top and bottom housing members being sized such that the aperture circumvents the pole, and further, the housing first section and second section each having a downwardly facing and upwardly facing channel, the downwardly facing channels being sized to closely receive the panel top edge, the upwardly facing channels being sized to closely receive the panel bottom edge; and means for attaching the housing to the utility pole.
A device is provided for attachment to poles and the like, comprising: a light reflective, elongated panel, the panel having a top edge and a bottom edge; a housing, the housing having a first and second section, each section having a top housing member and a bottom housing member, each housing member being resilient and having an inner edge, each inner edge being generally semicircular, and an outer edge, the outer edge being generally parallel to the inner edge, the housing first and second sections further being pivotably connected and closable to form a generally circular aperture, the top and bottom housing members being sized such that the aperture circumvents the pole, and further, the housing first section and second section each having a downwardly facing and upwardly facing channel, the downwardly facing channels being sized to closely receive the panel top edge, the upwardly facing channels being sized to closely receive the panel bottom edge, the first and second section downwardly facing channels being aligned, and the upwardly facing channels being aligned, such that the panel is positionable within the housing first and second sections simultaneously; and a mounting bracket for attaching the housing to the utility pole.
In another embodiment of the foregoing device: the mounting bracket further comprises a pair of braces, each brace having an upper pair of threaded holes and a lower pair of threaded holes, each brace further having a bolthole, the mounting bracket further comprising a bolt for threading through the pole and through the each of the brace boltholes, for attaching the two braces; the housing first section top member has a pair of holes and the housing second section top member has a pair of holes, the housing top and bottom member hole pairs aligning with the upper hole pairs on the two braces; the housing first section bottom member has a pair of holes and the housing second section bottom member has a pair of holes, the housing first and second section bottom members""hole pairs aligning with the upper hole pairs on the two braces; and the device further comprises threaded fasteners for joining the housing first and second sections to the braces, by inserting the fasteners into the aligned hole pairs.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.